A Second Chance
by wootah
Summary: All Alfred wants is a second chance. USxUK. Thanks for the reviews guys! :D And yeah I decided to change the name. Rate & Review please :


**Okay so this is my first attempt at a story on here, so please go easy on me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! Rate & Review please xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or anything in it, unfortunately... Dx**

He gazed lovingly, unbeknownst to the apple of his eye, into those beautiful azure orbs, that reflected such a passion, so much emotion that he had lost all those years ago. Arthur noticed how Alfred's eyes lit up like fireworks whenever he talked about one of his half wit schemes at the world meetings (the current one being about building a giant hero to stop global warming). And each time this occured, he simply had to shake his head and ridicule his idea, he couldn't let his guard slip for one moment, he had to be on form 24/7. Arthur knew emotion never got you anywhere, being in _love_ never got you anywhere, it simply messed with your head and prevented things from getting done. And he swore to himself that he wouldn't feel like that ever again, since that time Alfred left him all those years ago...

"And that, my friends, is how we can stop global warming!" Alfred chirped, finishing with his Hollywood smile.

"Pfft. Your new idea is just as ridiculous as the last one, if not more. You need to realise that building a giant bloody hero will not stop global warming OR humanities enslavement, my God if you were twice as smart you'd still be stupid," Arthur barked at Alfred. For a moment, he could see a pang of hurt flash across Alfred's face, his _beautiful _face. He hated doing this to him, hated insulting him, making him think that he hated him. If only he knew the half of it, Arthur wanted to stand on his rooftop and declare to the heavens, that he was eternally in love with Alfred. He loved _every_ single thing about him, the way his glasses perfectly framed his gorgeous eyes, the way the tops of his ears turned a delicious shade of red when you tugged on Nantucket (Arthur wouldn't know this, of course...), and he simply adored his half-wit schemes. Of course Alfred would never know this.

"Well I'd like to see you come up with something better, Mr I-think-my-ideas-are-better-than-everyone-elses. Seriously Iggy, you need to take a look at yourself before you put other people down, at least I try and contribute something to the meetings, all you do is sit there sipping your freaking tea with a scowl on your face coming up with reasons why you think you're better than everyone else!" Alfred snapped, venom dripping off of every single word, he didn't sound like the happy, silly Alfred everyone was used to.

"I-I... Erm... I j-just..." Arthur was staggering over his words, trying to make sense of why Alfred had snapped all of a sudden. He felt his heart break a second time. Alfred was tearing him apart, dammnit! As he felt that all to familiar feeling of his eyes welling up, he sprung from his seat and darted for the exit, running as fast as he could, desperate to escape the other countries patronising, and some damn well sympathetic stares.

Alfred watched Iggy run for the door, his hands shaking violently. He knew Arthur was going to cry, he was just too damn proud to let the other countries see his weaker side. Iggy never liked to admit it, but Alfred knew him inside out, he knew how to make him laugh, how to make him cry, and knew _exactly_ how he liked his tea. Alfred always tried to prove to Iggy how special he was to him, how much he valued his opinion, but every single time he tried to get affectionate, Iggy would snap, bark and tell him not to call him by 'that ridiculous nickname'. Why couldn't the old dude just let himself be loved, why did he have to run away from him all the time? Alfred would never leave him again, why couldn't Iggy just give him a second chance? He hated that Iggy hated him...

The rest of the meeting continued in a civilised manor, no one daring to flare tempers incase it caused an international incident. The other countries shared their ideas on global warming, thus earning a chorus of yes', oui's, ja's and basically yes in every single language that Alfred couldn't even recognise. Alfred sat tight for the rest of the meeting, simply nodding his head and smiling when required, but the whole time he was itching to get out and find Iggy... To make sure he was alright.

"Zat concludes the meeting for today, I vill see you all in a couple of weeks," Germany finished with a firm nod, and turned to discuss something with Italy. Alfred frantically collected up his papers and shoved them into his breifcase, not bothered that he was creasing all of his important notes.

"Hey, Alfred, I was just wondering if you would like to get so-" Canada was planning on spending time with Alfred, but Canada was the very last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Not now, Mattie, gotta dash, see ya!" Alfred rudely cut him off and ran to the door, desperately in search of his precious Iggy.

After relentless searching for forty-five minutes, he finally found Arthur curled up in a cold, damp corner of one of his many tube stations, his head resting in his hands, and muffled sobs emitting from him. Alfed pondered on whether he should go and talk to him, because he _was _the one who upset him in the first place, he was probably the last person he wanted to see, probably even after Francis. But he ignored what his head was telling him, and steadily strolled over to the snivelling mess that was England.

"I-Iggy, are you alright?" Alfred bent down to his level to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Almost instantly, Arthur's head whipped up, his forest green eyes red and puffy from crying and his unusually thick eyebrow's furrowed.

"A-and what makes y-you think that I want to s-see you?" Arthur's attempt at being sarcastic and scolding was over-shadowed by the shaky breaths he had to take between almost every word. He looked so helpless... So confused. This reminded Alfred of the Revolutionary War, when Arthur dropped to his knees in tears, it made Alfred shudder just thinking about it.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed pretty upset at the meeting. I also came to ask you something. Why do you always insist on putting me down? Making me feel unloved? You mean so much to me, Iggy, why are you so damn stubborn?" Alfred demanded, with an utterly confused and helpless look on his face.

"T-the thing is Alfred-" Arthur started to try and explain his actions but was cut off by the American firmly pressing his lips to his.

Arthur struggled at first, but with Alfred's iron grip, it proved impossible. So instead he _actually_ kissed him back, his hands making their way into Alfred's golden blonde hair. The one thing he swore he'd never do, felt like the most real thing in the world, it felt right being wrapped up in Alfred's arms, it was the most human thing in the world.

Alfred reluctantly pulled away, the two nations were breathing heavily, and Arthur's cheeks had turned a rosy pink.

"I love you, Iggy, I'll never leave you again, I promise," Alfred whispered, because that sacred promise was for Arthur's ears only. Alfred placed his head into the crook of Arthur's neck and entwined their hands together.

"I love you too, Alfred, more than you will never know," declared Arthur in a loving tone.

And has he silently fiddled with Nantucket, he felt Alfred's face hot up against his own, and the tips of his ears tured that adorable shade of red.


End file.
